Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2015
08:49 Irgi są białe 08:49 jak się je obierze oczywiście 08:49 OMG ILE BŁĘDÓW 08:49 czyli Jeff to obrany ziemniak ;_; 08:49 wtf 08:49 przyszłedł? 08:49 to po czesku? 08:50 do mnie to 08:50 Zdanie wielką literą. Zawsze 08:50 mój * 08:51 Fox... popraw te błedy ;_; 08:51 o/ 08:51 nigdy wcześniej nie pisałeś pasty? 08:51 siema karu 08:51 fox te błędy mnei tak rpzeraźiły 08:51 O.O 08:51 siema karu 08:51 O).(O 08:52 rozłożyłem się i jestem mocno chory :/ 08:52 Grypa? 08:52 Czy za dużo pączków? xD 08:52 to edytuj błędy 08:52 Karu, dasz radę szablon wstawić? 08:52 napisana troche na sucho nie wiemy kim jest bohater nie ma żadnych cech kto to mike i wiele niejasności popraw 08:52 Grypa 08:52 Jaki szablon Ex? 08:52 Szkielet!?venotify=created 08:52 tu 08:53 ale jaki szablon wstawić? 08:53 do natychmiastowej poprawy 08:53 aa 08:53 może ktoś się zlituje 08:53 Jezu jak mnie ten art po oczach kłuje 08:53 ;_; 08:53 niech zgadnę - mam zrobić szablon do poprawy? 08:53 edytujcie ta jego pastę bo ja już trochę z edytowałem ale gram na razie w csa i nie mogę dokończyć edycji 08:54 jak zrobić - to zrobię za ok. 20min jak zjem śniadanie 08:54 dodąłem kategorię do poprawy 08:54 ja nie mam czasu ;_; 08:54 zaraz znikam 08:55 ja wole grac w lola 08:55 Okej, ja zrobie szablon ale jak zjem śniadanie; poza tym ta pasta jeśli nikt jej nie poprawi w ciągu 3-4dni zniknie 08:56 która pasta 08:56 No ludzie, czy tu nikt nie gra w wow'a / scII 08:56 ? 08:56 ja gram 08:56 ja nie gram w nic poza Fifą XD 08:57 ja gram w minecrafta i w GTA 5 08:58 rozmawiamy na Centrum 09:00 Ależ mi zimno ;_; 09:02 ex 09:02 tak? 09:03 grasz w worldcrafta 09:03 na tableta 09:03 Yo. 09:03 kyurone jest tu tylko ex i ja 09:03 hej Kuro 09:03 x'D 09:03 Ave Kuro 09:04 o karu jest 09:04 nie, gram na lapku 09:04 Hej Karu, ce Ex 09:04 aha 09:05 Umieram. 09:05 czemu? 09:05 czemu 09:05 Mam kaca. 09:05 Boli mnie brzuch. 09:05 czemu 09:05 I mam dzisiaj jeszcze egzamin. 09:05 z czego 09:05 Boli mnie brzuch bo... Hum. 09:05 ? 09:05 za dużo pączków i do tego popijanych alkoholem? XD 09:05 "Te dni" 09:06 Karu prawie x'D 09:06 wczoraj zjadłem 20 pączków i żygałem 09:06 Zmień pączki na pizzę z 5 piwami i wódką. 09:06 Fox, nie dziwię się XD 09:06 Horroromaniak mam egzamin z zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi. 09:06 napiłęm sie jeszcze 10 butelek coli 09:07 widziałem wczoraj zdjęcie policjanta zatrzymującego pijanego kierowcę, i kierowca mówił: "Jadłem pączki, ale z adwokatem" 09:07 x'D 09:07 o a ja miałem z utk Urządzenia techniki komputerowej 09:08 pączki były z czekoladą 09:08 Jak dobrze, że mam tylko 3 egzaminy w tym semestrze. 09:08 ja mam statystykę analityczną jutro 09:08 skoro już tak narzekamy 09:08 jeeezu 09:08 + 3 jeszcze zaliczenia. 09:08 takiej to dobrze 09:08 a ja się pochorowałem :< 09:08 ja miałam 8 egzaminów xD 09:08 na mocne przeziębienie 09:08 Tak to jest jak się jest uczniem weekendowym :> 09:08 jak mam w tym e 12 jeden z trzech najwarzniejszych 09:08 du 09:08 dup hehe 09:08 Kyuro, ja też zaocznie 09:09 Karu pięknie :| 09:09 p hehe 09:09 dup hehe 09:09 Ex co Ty takiego studiujesz? oO 09:09 zi 09:09 robie sobie inhalacje 09:09 x 09:09 Psychologię, dokłądniej neurokogiwinistykę 09:09 O, ciekawe. 09:10 jak sie robi bużke ziemniaka 09:10 ej horrormaniak 09:10 Nawet bardzo :[[]]D 09:10 co dalej ? 09:10 no? 09:10 Ex - moja koleżanka się podobnymi tematami interesuje 09:10 o co chodzi z tym "Opisz swoje zmiany" ? 09:10 Chciałam iść na psychologię, ale niee, zachciało mi się grafikować. 09:10 Złożyłam dokumenty na informatykę. 09:10 Zamknęli kierunek. 09:10 No kurczę! 09:10 ;_; 09:11 kto ma egzamin z przyrody 09:11 ja? jakie zmiany? 09:11 ja 09:11 ale powiem Ci, że studia w tym kierunku nie są wiele warte 09:11 mam kolegę w CD project RED 09:11 bez studiów 09:11 To znaczy Zapisywanie zmian 09:11 siedział w domu i się sam uczył 09:11 Generalnie potrzebuję tylko jakiegoś papierka. 09:11 i rozbudował portfolio i bez papierka właśnie się obuło 09:12 obyło * 09:12 mi się na razie mój licencjat z administracji do niczego nie przydał 09:12 Dlatego poszłam na zarządzanie w specjalizacji grafika komputerowa w reklamie. 09:12 no co poprawiłeś dodałeś zmieniłeś np interpunkcje ortografie obrazek link itp 09:12 powiesz mi co zrobić horrorku ? 09:12 Myślałam jeszcze nad ASP w Katowicach. 09:12 oo, blisko mojego zawodowego zajęcia 09:12 kto da mi koma na paście 09:12 ogarniasz 09:12 :) 09:13 Zastanawiam się też nad drugim kierunkiem - architekturą 09:13 du nie ogarniam 09:13 Architektura jest super 09:13 dup 09:13 dobra faza jak jesteś kreatywna 09:13 No jest. Tylko gorzej z pracą u nas. 09:13 :) oh f#ck 09:13 no fakt 09:13 Mój narzeczony jest właśnie inżynierem no i... nie ma pracy 09:13 :( 09:14 Kuro to Twój 1szy raz? XD 09:14 Niee. 09:14 Wczoraj majestatyczne kicki poszły c: 09:14 kurone mnie zablokowałeś 09:14 Ej kurde, tak jak po medycynie (bp) 09:14 uczysz się człowieku 6 lat 09:14 Kuro Cię kicknęła. 09:14 ja mam średnie i jestem na studium technik informatyk i nie mam pracy 09:14 potem robisz rok za psie pieniądze 09:14 I Kuro jest babką, nie mężczyzną ._. 09:15 a potem pięć lat za i tak dość marne 09:15 jak na ten zawód 09:15 ej ile macie lat 09:15 i to w stolycy ;_; 09:15 Fox, ja stara jestem 09:15 22 09:15 Karu jeszcze starszy 09:15 Ex jak byłam w liceum to nasza psorka opowiadała nam, że gdzieś można zdobyć papierek lekarza 09:15 20 09:15 za pieniądzę 09:15 ja mam administracje, a pracuje jako doradca finansowy XD 09:15 bez nauki. 09:15 teraz juz nie 09:15 w sensie, pewnie się da 06:11 >2013 06:11 >op dalej jest pedałem 06:11 ehhh anoni 06:12 Adam się nie wylogował z Wiki 06:12 :) 06:12 co tu zrobić u niego? 06:12 Spam 06:12 (huh) 06:12 xD 06:12 słaby troll 06:13 aha 06:13 Heeeey o/ 06:13 dobry 06:13 Tylko mu nie mówcie x'D 06:14 Adam - co ty masz na avku? XD 06:14 nieśmieszne 06:14 Helou 06:14 Lobo! 06:14 Heyo 06:14 Jak ci poszło wczoraj? ;w; 06:14 siem 06:14 jaki mam mieć avek 06:14 (bp) 06:14 hayo 06:14 Jaki chcesz 06:14 * LoboTaker idzie rzucić się z mosty 06:14 mostu* 06:14 taki żebyś się w końcu zamknął 06:15 Wybacz ._. 06:15 Jestem 06:15 WTF 06:15 Adam nie rób z nas debili proszę 06:15 tzn. mam poprawkę, jeszcze mnie nie wywalają z uniwerku 06:15 no właśnie 06:15 wszystko inne pozaliczane 06:15 nie masz kolegów żeby ci takie coś zrobili ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:15 Rycerz - masz rację w 100 % 06:15 ale luj tak mnie zamotał, że nie wiedziałam, jak się nazywam 06:15 popieram ryczerz 06:15 i mam tą poprawkę (bp) 06:15 aha 06:15 i hej Rodzynek 06:16 mnie popierajo ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:16 czuję przypływ splendoru 06:16 Lobo- Trzymam kciuki za poprawkę (bp) 06:16 wgl. co cię tu sprowadza Painto w te progi? 06:16 d 06:16 Rycerz na prezydenta 06:16 lobo: nic 06:16 Thia - za dwa tygodnie 06:16 o/ Lobo 06:16 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) wolałabyś nie 06:16 aha 06:16 tak o jestem 06:16 a czemu nie na swoim, a na koncie bota? .3. 06:16 a ty masz avka sonica metala 06:17 Lobo 06:17 bo mi się nie chce z mojego wchodzić 06:17 painto 06:17 aha 06:17 ktoś złamał ziomkowi nogę Figure 4 leg .-. 06:17 mam w końcu działający program i mogę tym kontem robić masowe edycje :3 06:17 Thia, btw, poprawkę mam 2 dni przed wylotem na Maltę (bp) 06:17 motywacja tak bardzo (bp) 06:17 jotjot 06:17 Painto - aha 06:18 e-106 painto bot czemu masz taki dziwny nick? 06:18 a co Lobo na Malcie będzie robić? 06:18 bo seria e-100 06:18 Adam - wycieczka turystyczna z koła naukowego .3. 06:18 * MaskyGaming226 włazi na drzewo 06:18 uuu 06:18 Archeologia? 06:18 Noseł - zaiste 06:18 <3 06:19 a tak btw. Jestem troszkę w d***e 06:19 aha 06:19 bo przez to wszystko na Live Event do Wawy nie pojadę (fuu) 06:19 ouuu 06:19 wyślę ci fotki (bp) 06:19 (qq0 06:19 (qq) 06:20 (troll) 06:20 tyle że wiedz, że raczej autografów nie zdobędę, bo będę za daleko od ringu xd 06:20 (QQ) 06:20 * MaskyGaming226 zjada Sernik 06:20 a byś pocztą wysłała.....(qq) 06:20 Jestem .-. 06:21 Masky, masz karę na sernik 06:21 Zetwu jak by co. 06:21 Nie (rage) 06:21 To znaczy... 06:21 Ja zjem sernik (all!) 06:21 Shoker of the Year - Alex Riley zawalczył D1 06:21 siema 06:21 Kuro <3 06:21 Crejz ja od miesiąca nie jadłem 06:21 o/ 06:21 Heloł Kuro o/ 06:21 Hajs <3 06:22 Heyo 06:22 Piniako. <3 06:22 Yo. 06:22 Heeeey o/ 06:22 yo Kuro O/ 06:22 *To 06:22 **Yo ._. 06:22 x'D 06:22 Piniak nie idę na miasto. 06:22 To Kuro, a to drzwi. 06:23 Ale 06:23 jj 06:23 Kurone ma dłonie skulone. Siedzi sobie na sofie pożerając jodłę. Uprawnienia większe od Piniaka, zaraz pójdzie przez to papa. 30 lvl już niedługo, Kurone go wbije już niedługo (lf) 06:23 hej Kyu 06:23 Hej Lobo. 06:23 Adam x'DDD 06:23 aha 06:23 Adam ftw? .-. 06:23 (lf) 06:23 Heloł Lobo o/ 06:23 Wierszyki to moja specjalność x'D 06:23 hej gts 06:24 co ma wspólnego dentysta z pedofilem?- oboje wyrywają ósemki ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:24 XD 06:24 (facepalm) te żarty o pedofilli 06:24 A ja myślałam, że martwy płód :c 06:24 to akurat było nawet dobre 06:24 spokojnie znam lepsze ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:24 znowu martwe płody? ;-; 06:25 żarty o płodach są złę 06:25 złe 06:25 Zuo 06:25 Martwe płody są supi jak Piniak. 06:25 Co jest śmieszniejsze od martwego płoda? 06:25 Martwy płód w stroju klauna! 06:25 ciekawe porównanie x'D 06:25 Missingno 06:25 xD 06:25 czuję suchar 06:25 x'D 06:25 Jestem supi jak martwy półd. 06:25 hahaha 06:25 *płód 06:25 nie zawiodłeś mnie rzymianin 06:25 nie gadajmy o martwych płodach, plz ;-; 06:25 ja nigdy nie zawodzę 06:25 no chyba, że czyjąś inteligencję porównuje się do płoda 06:25 a nie płodu? x'D 06:26 (troll) 06:26 nie ważne D: 06:26 chce ktoś chamski żarcik? ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:26 aha 06:26 *nieważne 06:26 jak zakończyć kłótnię głuchoniemych? 06:26 Ok dawaj 06:26 zgasić światło 06:26 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:26 xD DD 06:27 podłe xd 06:27 jak ściągnąć emo z drzewa? 06:27 przeciąć sznur 06:27 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:27 Xd 06:27 X[[]]D 06:27 Dobra, idę poprawiać projekt. 06:27 Masz coś do emo ? 06:27 06:28 wszystko 06:28 * MaskyGaming226 forever a emo 06:28 i nic 06:28 Lobo 06:28 Ja mam c: 06:28 Wy jesteście rasiści normalnie 06:28 Możemy dopiero być c: 06:28 Złote miasto Arjów pod Uralem 06:28 xD 06:28 o dziękuję że mi żart przypomniałeś 06:28 Metale i Szataniści są fajni. 06:28 ja nie jestem rasistą rasizm jest przestępstwem 06:28 i się nie myją 06:28 top kek 06:28 Ostatnio mi znów pomogli (derp) 06:28 Sataniści* 06:28 Rzym - przypomniałeś mi tym pewną melodię 06:29 a przestepstwa są dla czarnych ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:29 wait, tylko ją znajdę 06:29 (facepalm) to już było podłe 06:29 podłe to może dopiero zacząć być 06:29 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:29 Rycerz - bez takich 06:29 jasne 06:29 znam umiar 06:29 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:29 Srsly ? 06:29 06:30 Geezz, właśnie przeczytałam te suchary x'D 06:30 RZYM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E2kuNumhM0 06:30 Boże, jakie to jest piękne (qq) 06:30 nie to złote miasto ehh 06:31 jak polskie intro do Króla Szamanów (qq) 06:31 król szamanów to pierwsze anime jakie w zyciu oglądnałem 06:31 turututututut Cities of Gold xD 06:31 Ja mam taki suchy suchar choć wiem że się nie spodoba to i tak powiem (derpina) 06:31 mów 06:31 może znam 06:31 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:31 http://www.ringingcedarsofrussia.org/images/art/arkaim-alex-razboynikov.jpg 06:31 Logika Magdy Gesler: Ta surówka jest surowa !!! 06:32 nawet podobne c: 06:32 Arkaim, Aryjsko-Słowiańskie złote miasto, zbudowane pod uralem około 3000 - 2000 lat pne 06:32 aha 06:32 opuszczone po przejściu Węgrów (wówczas Magarów) przez Ural 06:32 Mówiłem że suchy 06:32 nie istnieje, jest pewnie o tym legenda, tak? (bp) 06:32 takie suche że aż jezioro w afryce uschło XD 06:32 najechali Sarmatów (Słowian), ci najechali Hunów, ci germanów a ci Rzymian 06:32 witaj makaronie 06:32 Jak nie istnieje? 06:33 makarą szakarą 06:33 Istnieją etraz tylko ruiny 06:33 Ostrzegałem a ty nie posłuchałeś mnie 06:33 aha 06:33 Mam super szowinistyczny żart 06:33 Ludy Suomskei, prawdopodobnie Wegrzy lub Finowie zniszczyli je 06:33 ale nie powiem bo dostanę bana 06:33 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:33 Pic or didn't happen. B) 06:33 Ja mam fajny kawał 06:33 Dlaczego kobiety mają małe stopy? 06:34 Żeby móc stać bliżej zlewu 06:34 hahahahahah 06:34 :P 06:34 Ja toooo wiem 06:34 * LoboTaker strzela patelnią w twarz Rzymkowi (bp) 06:34 Rzymek opwoiem ci mój na pw 06:34 Ał 06:34 Bo noszą obcisłe buty (derp) 06:34 za ten kawał (bp) 06:34 to dobrze że mojego nie usłyszałaś 06:35 bo bym stracił głowę Xd 06:35 (foreveralone) 06:35 Ja tak na serio wierze w ten mit silnej niezależnej 06:35 siema nowa 06:35 Hej '=' 06:35 hej Nowa 06:35 wróciłem 06:35 o/ 06:35 Heeeey o/ 06:35 Czyli nikt nie zauważył, że nie było mnie 1,5 dnia? :I 06:35 rzymek chodzi ci o te kociary co nei mają chłopa? 06:35 np ja 06:35 Nowa <3 06:35 No wiesz mnie tydzień nie było 06:35 Lobo 06:35 aha 06:35 Kane jutro bedzie mieć uprawnienia 06:35 Może nawet i dwa 06:36 Tak, o te grube kociary które nie mają chłopaka i czytają sto twarzy greja 06:36 xD 06:36 oooo fajnie 06:36 Czuję się inna 06:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ib5IPSVffCw Boże, jak to skaleczyli (ogw) 06:36 siema nowa 06:36 Wszyscy czytali pisiont twarzy greja, a ja co :c 06:36 to brzmi strasznie (ogw) 06:36 Hej :c 06:37 Ja nie. 06:37 Nowa, ja też nie czytałam 06:37 Ja nawet połowy nie przeczytałam ;-; 06:37 Chcę iść do kina. 06:37 bo porno (bp) 06:37 Nowa - ja nie czytałem 06:37 ja też nie czytałem bo mnie nie interesuje jakiś nabzdyczony amant 06:37 hej Horror 06:37 Pinia, ja jutro idę xd 06:37 Ale KURO NIE CHCE. *złe spojrzenie* 06:37 mój ulubiony dzień 06:37 jeszcze ten grej miał twarzy pisiont 06:37 Nowa <3 06:37 i inni, co teraz przyszli 06:37 piątek 13 06:37 ale serio, skaleczyli ten soundtrack (ogw) 06:37 Gdyby to było pięćdziesiąt twarzy (żeńskie imie boże bym poczytał ale przecież nie jestem pedałem żeby czytać o jakimś kolesiu który bolcuje kobiety w piwnicy 06:37 Cieqawe co sie dziś stanie 06:37 Kuro, zerwałyśmy ;_; 06:38 Wolę czytań Ołowiany Świt xD 06:38 oryginał miał tą magię, to tego nie ma (ogw) 06:38 CO? D: 06:38 jaki jest najmocniejszy alkohol?- wino mszalne- jeden pije wszyscy śpiewają ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:38 Czemu ja nie wiem o tym, że nasz kwadrat się rozpada? D: 06:38 nowa <3 06:38 Dzisiaj - zapomniałam kluczy, zapomniałam portfela, mam kaca, miałam egzamin, spóźniłam się na autobus, spodnie mi się rozerwały. 06:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s44p_KpJJqE Dla Lobo, dla obrony ;_; 06:38 Nie ma to jak piątek, 13tego. 06:38 Kuro, same się rozerwały? ;-; 06:38 Nowa ale jak to? :c 06:38 Rycerz - znam 06:38 Taa, już trochę przetarte były 06:38 Kuro, no, bo ty mnie zdradzasz 06:38 pa 06:38 Mój znaj dokładnie dzisiaj ma urodziny 06:38 Z Hajsem :c 06:39 trudne sprawy 06:39 nerka 06:39 Kuro, a twój mąż? :C 06:39 małżone 06:39 .___. 06:39 nowożeniec 06:39 Cicho. 06:39 nie wait 06:39 jak to było? 06:39 Narzeczony 06:39 xD 06:39 Twoja małżowina. 06:39 ano x'D 06:39 Piniek wat 06:39 xd 06:39 (huh) 06:39 A propo małżowin 06:39 o kuuuurdeeee 06:39 To zostawiłam na wsi czekoladę :c 06:39 I kota :c 06:40 I widziałam szkielecik myszy (numb) 06:40 dobry podduszacz 06:40 kota wź 06:40 nom 06:40 06:40 Nowuś... 06:40 weź 06:40 ale możesz też okaleczyć ryj przeciwnika :3 06:40 Banan... 06:40 Ja kiedyś nadepnęłam na myszkę. 06:40 Martwą. 06:40 (qq) 06:40 I to nie był szkielecik. 06:40 zaiste xD 06:40 Jak byłem mały to kopałem kota cioci 06:40 A ja na żywą (łee) 06:41 raz się wkurzył, skoczył na mnie to rzuciłem nim w skrzynkę od bezpieczników xD 06:41 Jesteście okrutni (ogw) 06:41 ja jak byłem mały to moja prababcia na moich oczach zadeptywała myszy butem 06:41 ja widziałam rozjechanego jeża c: 06:41 Później stała się martwa 06:41 Nie zapomne jak się smażył xD D 06:41 Kiedyś wywróciłam się na jorka cioci x'D 06:41 nieopodal kościoła c: 06:41 jorka, yorka 06:41 Ja idę, pa ._. 06:41 jak to się pisze? 06:41 Nowuś ;-; 06:41 Pa pa 06:41 raz podobno szczura ukatrupiła nożem 06:41 ^ ^ 06:41 i nieopodal lasu 06:41 ja też ale przez przypadek kot mojej babci upolował i plaski wpadła mi pod nogi 06:41 Rzym, dzięki 06:41 teraz tego nałogowo będę słuchać xD 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7x-QhIUlwE 06:42 nowa wbiłaś na 10 minut tylko po to żeby się z nami pożegnać? 06:42 nieciekawie 06:42 Dzisiejszy dzień był cudowny <3 06:42 łaziłam po dachu, spadłam ze schodów, nadwyrężyłam kostkę, i miałam lekcje do 17:30, no bo od dziś mam ferie <3 06:42 cooo?! 06:42 x'D 06:42 nie opuszczaj nas Nowa (tt) 06:42 Mmmm, jutro do pracy na 9. <3 06:42 A ja od poniedziałku nie mam ferii (łee) 06:42 A ja dzisiaj spędziłam bardzo ambitnie dzień. Leżałam. I do tej pory to robię. 06:42 ah i wyskakiwałam przez okno bo napad klaustrofobii ;-; 06:43 a ja miałem zajefajny dzień nic mnie nie wnerwiło 06:43 magia 06:43 Jeszcze CAŁE ferie byłem chory 06:43 ja miałam spokojny dzień 06:43 <3 06:43 Ja też, dwa lvl w Osu. x'D 06:43 I jestem do dzisiaj 06:43 jotjot 06:43 Yo Lobo 06:43 Ja dziś zaczynam ferie (fy) 06:43 ja też 06:43 Ja też x'D 06:43 Nie dobijaj mnie 06:43 bo cały dzień leżałem :v 06:43 no i odstraszylismy nową 06:43 Wielkopolskie (alL!) 06:43 * MaskyGaming226 idzie sb podciąć żyły 06:43 Małopolskie (all!) 06:44 Małosolne 06:44 Mazowieckie (tt) 06:44 masky nie świruj 06:44 Wielkosolne xD 06:44 A co zabronisz ?! (derp) 06:44 Kyu zbieram na Vi (fy) 06:44 Nos- AJ też B) 06:44 *Ja 06:44 B) 06:44 dobra rżnij te żyły chcę zobaczyć jak umierasz ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:44 Kujawsko-Cebulskie B) 06:44 Helou 06:44 Kaszub nie masz Vi? oO 06:44 kto bogatemu zabroni 06:44 Ja też nie mam Vi 06:44 Rżnij XD ? 06:44 Lol 06:44 Geezz.. mój pies zaczął wyć .-. 06:44 Co polecacie dla kogoś kto się niczego nie boi? ;/ 06:45 Pastę Lobo :P 06:45 Ja mogę coś polecić. 06:45 Akademia Pana Kleksa. 06:45 D: 06:45 Adam- Chodzi ci o Twe województwo? ;-; 06:45 Adam, że niby która? 06:45 z poradnika młodego zielarza 06:45 * MaskyGaming226 Podcina se żyły bo ... ferie się kończą 06:45 napisanym dla szczęśćia ludzkości 06:45 Stwór w Lesie 06:45 kurfa padłem 06:45 xd 06:45 ten przepis się stale powtarza 06:45 Pójdź pod komisariat policji wyposażony w spray i napisz na oknach i paru radiowozach "CHWDP" (y) 06:45 a zawiera on sekret młodości 06:45 Noseł XD 06:46 (derp) 06:46 Looogika 06:46 masky jeszcze żyjesz? 06:46 XD Napewno będziesz się bać 06:46 za 4 minuty cała twoja krew wyląduje na podłodze 06:46 No ba (derP) 06:46 no i nowa mi uciekła 06:46 bo ja odstraszyli XD 06:46 czemu znowu? 06:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcH_ZTF6smY ponownie się zakochałam w tym <3 06:47 nie wiem przeraziło ją coś 06:47 Ale wiesz że ja jestem nieśmie... 06:47 dzięki napy <3 06:47 * MaskyGaming226 padł 06:47 aj law u 06:47 Mothafookaz. 06:48 Lobo- Ja miałam ustawioną na dzwonek naszą piosenkę, wrobili mnie dziś w dyżur walentynkowy, chodzę a tam nagle się odzywa na cały korytarz "ILLUMINATI" 06:48 ;-------; 06:48 * MaskyGaming226 nadal nie żyje 06:48 XD 06:48 xd 06:48 XD 06:48 i te spojrzenia XD 06:48 Illuminati! You've come to take controool! 06:48 You can take my heartbeat 06:48 but u can't break my soul 06:48 Adam jest masonem 06:48 omg 06:49 o.o 06:49 WE ALL SHALL BE FREE! 06:49 Rycerz - nie rozumiesz 06:49 Mi zadzwoniło tym (ogw) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5vw4ajnWGA i nie mogłem wyłączyć, bo mi się telefon zaciął xd 06:49 Lobo- Zagadał mnie potem babka od histy, i okazało się ze też kocha tą piosenkę <3 xD 06:49 smutno mi brak nowej 06:49 o loool 06:49 Someone, is outthere, he's wat ching what i do 06:49 :( 06:49 tyle wygrać xD 06:49 zaraz przyjdzie jak jej się znudzi 06:49 Rycerz- (ayfkm) 06:49 * MaskyGaming226 mówi z zaświatów : uratuje mnie kto ? Wystarczy obok mojego ciała położyć Sernik 06:49 Sernik ;^; 06:49 * Rycerz Śmierci pożera duszę maskiego i kradnie sernik ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:50 niom niom 06:50 Lobo- Jakby jeszcze było mało, nudziło mi się ostatnio, idę, wysypują mi się rysunki, a tam z 8 razy godło Illuminati xD D 06:50 Someone, is outthere, he's wat ching what i do 06:50 U will pay 06:50 przecież nie żyjesz 06:50 For that piece of sh#t 06:50 Naprawicie to WAT ? 06:50 resurekcion 06:50 screw you nyga 06:50 zetwu 06:50 ja tak wygrałam życie, jak się okazało, że babka od niemca w liceum też była miłośniczką teorii spiskowych 06:50 i am eternal 06:50 This night ... will be Your last 06:51 ja se z nią zaczynam gadać o tym, a reszta klasy takie wtf xd 06:51 we are many. you are just one 06:51 From far in distance 06:51 Kaszub chodzi Ci o wa[[]]t? 06:51 Lobo- Znasz ta teorie że Obama, Beyonce, Królowa Elżbieta itp. Są jaszczurkami z Marsa? c: 06:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7x-QhIUlwE Bożżże, piękno 06:51 his eyes everywhereee 06:51 I dont care (rage) 06:51 s a reptilianami thia ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:51 obama to zmiennokształtny jaszczur który kontroluje usa 06:52 kiszka 06:52 Thia - reptilianie? Bardziej znam motyw, że w ochronie Obamy jest reptilian 06:52 nawet jest film xd 06:52 xD 06:52 jaki? 06:52 hej Strange 06:52 ta bułka jest twarda jak żelki z biedronki :( 06:53 Ja dziś siedzę na mej ukochanej stronie, o Illuminati i masonerii, a tam nagle artykuł o pochodzeniu Hitlera (WTF) 06:53 Niby był ćwierć żydem. 06:53 kuffa co XD 06:53 Ty nie wiesz co ja mam twardego :/ 06:53 a nie pół? 06:53 Nie da się być ćwierć żydem 06:53 Niee 06:53 Adam - (ogw) 06:53 utwór na walentynki dla metali 06:53 Żydem zostaje się po matce 06:53 nie to XD 06:53 inny żyd nie jest żydem 06:53 coś innego :/ 06:53 Chyba jego dziadek ze strony matki był 06:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpCVMclBLi0 06:53 kto zgadnie dostanie ciastko 06:53 czas...start! 06:54 Horror - a podobno prawdziwi metale się ich wstydzą xD 06:54 Thia - mówisz o VC? 06:54 czego sie nie wstydzą? 06:54 oni tam wstawili artykuł, który sama podsuwałam (la) 06:55 ale się okazało, że nie tylko ja (bp) 06:55 Lobo- Nope. 06:55 Zaraz dam linka 06:55 i tak faza była i jest (la) 06:55 Wstyd być "prawdziwym metalem". 06:55 aaha 06:55 lul 06:55 Ano 06:55 fuj 06:55 Tak jak "prawdziwym otaku". 06:55 nio raczej nie jak sie nie kierujesz sterotypami 06:55 Hej, to działa na tej samej zasadzie. 06:55 Lobo! D: 06:55 Jeżu D: 06:56 ? 06:56 http://www.illuminati.com.pl D: 06:56 "illuminati" ;____; 06:56 >otaku 06:56 zrzygałem się 06:56 o kuffa co to?! (numb) 06:56 jestem nie typowym metalem bo łaże w dresach 06:56 i ta melodia w tle (numb) 06:56 jestem orginalny wiem 06:56 Lalki, jakieś zabawki ;-; 06:57 Tak samo jak ostatnio na rockmetalshop.pl były puzzle z Disneya ;-; 06:57 wat 06:57 ??? 06:57 (hi) 06:57 oni specjalizują sie w happeningach i eventach dla dzieci 06:57 hej Loki 06:57 loki 06:57 Cześć Loki O/ 06:57 heyyy 06:57 moje uszy krwawią (numb) 06:58 siem loki 06:58 czego lordi jest spoko 06:58 :] 06:58 loki oni nie lubią lordiego XD 06:58 (angry) 06:58 Lobo 06:58 http://www.iluminaci.pl/info/pochodzenie-hitlera Trymaj 06:58 ? 06:58 tylko my morzemy go znieść 06:58 *możemy 06:59 sory ciemno mam 06:59 jeb io mi sie klawisze 06:59 Thia - a znasz magazyn Enigma? 06:59 nie przeklinaj 06:59 Horroromaniak język. 06:59 sory 06:59 zapomniałem sie 07:00 moja wina 07:00 piniak czuwa ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:00 Twoja bardzo ciężka wina. 07:00 Jeszcze dwie i pół godziny :V 07:00 Thia - http://vigilantcitizen.com/ 07:00 ja to czytam 07:00 :C 07:00 siema nowa 07:00 to o symbolice w popkulturze 07:00 wiedziałem że wrócisz ^^ 07:00 hej Nowa 07:01 :C 07:01 Nowuś, wróciłaś <3 07:01 czemu chcesz nas opuścić? 07:01 (Hi) 07:01 nie opuszczaj (tt) 07:01 Kto odchodzi? D: 07:01 Kto nas opuszcza? (TT) 07:01 ty 07:01 myślałam, że ty 07:01 BANAN?! (tt) 07:01 x'D 07:01 Nie odchodź (tt) 07:01 lobotaker to nie imię lobotaker to ruda nadryba 07:01 to Rycerz farmazony gada D: 07:01 Nie, ty x'D 07:01 Och. 07:01 jakie farmazony 07:02 JA ODCHODZĘ?! (tt) 07:02 co ja baba żeby farmazony gadać 07:02 jestem lag był 07:02 Możliwe... 07:02 nom =.= 07:02 nie 07:02 i co ten k**as chrzanił o mnie?! 07:02 kto to był?!?! 07:02 Lobo... 07:02 lobo D: 07:02 Łamiesz regulamin. 07:02 słownictwo D: 07:02 Kto to w ogóle jest?! 07:02 wybaczcie 07:02 ale kim jest Makaron 07:02 wybaczam D: 07:02 ?! 07:03 nie wiem 07:03 jakiś randomowy koleś 07:03 którego widzę pierwszy raz 07:03 na tym czacie 07:03 Makaron jest spoko (Derp) 07:03 albo baba nie wiem 07:03 ten random o dziwo ma czelność mnie wyzywać bez powodu 07:03 Ale wolę kota (megusta) 07:03 nie było mnie przez 30 s ludzie 07:03 Hej 07:03 A może to konto kogoś z CPW? 07:03 kiszka 07:03 Helou 07:03 hej 07:03 Maniak, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłeś! D: 07:03 Lobo 07:04 Rozumiesz, ja odchodzę! D: 07:04 I dopiero dzisiaj się o tym dowiedziałam :c 07:04 zabieraj kotka do domu nie zostawiaj na wsi 07:04 co Rzym? 07:04 ja tez sie ciesze 07:04 Jam jest Kaganem niepokonanych Antów 07:04 nie odchodź 07:04 :) 07:04 Maniak, ale Muffina by nie pojechała ze mną :c 07:04 xD 07:04 Nowa - czyli wystarczy nie słuchać się Rycerza, proste (bp) 07:04 aha 07:04 Lobo 07:04 hee szkoda 07:04 faknoc maetros faknoc maetros faknoc maetros i tak w kółko.. 07:04 Rzym - btw. jesteś w moim opowiadaniu 07:05 Noseł... 07:05 Chan był Kaganem nad Kaganów czy Kagan Chanem nad Chanów? 07:05 geezz, jak ja kocham herbatę w granulkach :3 07:05 btw. daj linka xD 07:05 Czo (derp) 07:05 A 07:05 ok 07:05 JJ 07:05 dzisiaj odkryłam powiązanie Boga, kota i ogrodzenia sąsiada 07:05 Lobo- Jak artykuł? 07:05 wat 07:05 no wiesz 07:05 ILLUMINATI! 07:05 chwileczkę 07:05 nie chciało mi się czytać (bp) 07:05 tyłumaczmy coś sobie 07:05 !ITANIMULLI 07:05 ja powiedziałem że nowa odeszła raz 07:05 eee nowa nie kumam 07:05 Ah xD 07:05 a wgl znasz magazyn Enigma? 07:05 a nie że odchodzi na zawsze 07:06 Ja znam 07:06 Znam ale nie czytałam 07:06 Lobo 07:06 linknij ;-; 07:06 już 07:06 Ale też nie czytałem xd 07:06 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Sen_o_Legendzie_cz.1 07:06 No pacz: Bóg jest przedstawiany jako trójkąt z okiem, słowo Bóg ma 3 litery, a słowo kot ma 3 litery! 07:06 łap Rzym 07:06 hej Ender 07:06 Lobo, kiedyś czytałam :V 07:06 XD 07:06 A ogrodzenie sąsiada ma na górze trójkąt z kołem w środku 07:06 ILLUMINATI%CONFIRMED 07:06 no 07:06 Nowuś, racja D: 07:06 dobre 07:06 PRZYPADEK?! 07:06 nie sondze 07:06 Muszę kończyć, siostra, jej chłopak sklep :V 07:06 Bd później. 07:07 nie sondze 07:07 pewna rozkmina z tym jest 07:07 nerka ;-; 07:07 Thia - kiedyś były chyba 2 numery o III Rzeszy i magii z nimi powiązanymi 07:07 nerka 07:07 A poza tym wszyscy krzyczo stolat! D: 07:07 mam oba numery B) 07:07 chyba właśnie to czytałam x'D 07:07 Ale już nie pamiętam ;-; 07:07 Ciekawe czy naprawdę hitlerowcy zbudowali to "Ufo".. 07:07 Spóźnione dla Mata i aktualne dla sąsiada xd 07:07 Lobo, piszesz cz. 4 SoL? ;-; 07:07 Bo koledzy sąsiada przyszli pod blok i zaczęli śpiewać ;-; 07:07 Nerka O/ 07:08 I zapalili petardy i to było takie straszne ;-; 07:08 Słyszeliście o tym ufie? 07:08 tam było m.in. o uprawianiu czarnej magii 07:08 Ember dodaj mnie spowrotem na konwe 07:08 To się Haunebu nazywało chyba 07:08 *Ender 07:08 ooo ?? 07:08 runa, Ostrzu Przeznaczenia (czy jak to szło) 07:08 Lobo, a znasz Niezwykły Świat? 07:08 Błagam, nie dodawaj mnie, Lobo (bp) 07:08 Ender - do czego? 07:08 Loki, oni chcą cię dodać. 07:08 ZETWU 07:08 Do SoL. (Bp) 07:08 Banan - yy, nie 07:09 kiedyś czytałam Czwart Wymiar, jeden numer 07:09 bo dostałam za free 07:09 SoL ? 07:09 ale nie porwało 07:09 Mam soczek bananowy :c 07:09 aaaa 07:09 Jestę nerka 07:09 co to SoL ? 07:09 kurde, Ender, ale ty jesteś tej samej rasy co ja xD 07:09 Ktoś korzysta z FilmBoxa? 07:09 Sen o Legendzie 07:09 .-. 07:09 moje opowiadanie 07:09 aa spoko 07:10 ale na konwe mnie dodaj spowrotem 07:10 Lobo, ale w trzeciej części... ;-; 07:10 hmm, ciekawe 07:10 aaaa tam 07:10 albo dobra nie 07:10 (hi) 07:10 jesteś na moment xD 07:10 I odleciałaś sama (bp) 07:10 hej Master 07:10 Wiem xD 07:10 hola compadre 07:10 ;_; 07:10 miało być ciut inaczej 07:10 Hola amigo. d1 07:11 ale się pokomplikowało 07:11 spojlerować nie będę 07:11 hej Sajko 07:11 Heloł 07:11 siema 07:11 (hi) 07:11 nikt mnie nie lubi.. 07:11 Ale ta postać będzie strasznie zawiła, nie wiem, czy nie zmienię miejsca zamieszkania, ale raczej nie. 07:11 kim jesteś przybyszu 07:11 hej Aoj 07:11 dobry wieczór 07:12 dzieńdobrywieczór 07:12 czego murzyn nie ma czarnego? 07:12 (hi) 07:12 pana 07:12 XD 07:12 Ender - według mnie powinieneś (bp) 07:12 nie 07:12 aha 07:12 Wiem (bp) 07:12 nie musisz tam, gdzie ja 07:12 wewnetrzna strone dloni 07:12 nikt... zupełnie sama 07:12 W niebiosa blask wnosimy mieczy las! Tu rządzi Prawo Stali, a nie Bizantyjski Cham! 07:12 wewnętrznej strony dłoni ponieważ praca uszlachetnia 07:12 ale nie na bank nie w CT 07:13 Tylko będę miał historię zawiłą w ****. 07:13 ty wpierw ją napisz 07:13 bylem na MWS 07:13 potem będę wprowadzać pewne poprawki 07:13 2 minuty 07:13 potem dostalem bana 07:13 Master - i jak? 07:13 lol, za co? XD 07:13 Lobo, a ty wiesz, że jutro wychodzi opowiadanie walentynkowe? (Bp) 07:13 za przeklinanie 07:13 Hej hej hej, Maszterałkę. 07:13 Naster za ci > 07:13 D: 07:13 jakie? 07:13 O kurde 07:13 C: 07:13 *Master za co 07:13 Biada Bizantyjczykom! Podstępnym, zabójczym, kłamliwym bandytom! 07:13 Sława, Słowiańskim Wojownikom! Boga Peruna moc! 07:13 Hajs pisze. 07:13 Zapomniałam 07:13 ;-; 07:14 hej hej hej Piniacz 07:14 jak weujść na mśw 07:14 Kurde, kurde, kurde 07:14 Hajs! :-; 07:14 Niee tylko nie walentyny! 07:14 lul 07:14 Wiem! 07:14 Chodźmy chodźmy chodźmy gdzieś! 07:14 Zabiją mnie ;-; 07:14 Ale Przemysław nie napisał na sylwestra. 07:14 walentynik? 07:14 wale w tynki 07:14 Walę w tyłki. 07:14 Żyje (bp) 07:14 ja jutro idę na cały dzień 07:14 8D 07:14 *fap fap* 07:14 No tak.. 07:14 XD 07:14 Master - czyżby Warga? (bp) 07:14 Walenie w tynku 07:14 Ale ja już im nagadałam, że to się pisze i takie tam ;-; 07:14 Przemek jest niedobry! XD 07:15 mam wrazenie, ze sie mozgami z Piniaczem polaczlem 07:15 Przemek to luj 07:15 hahahah 07:15 Rycerz mi przegryzł kabelek od internetów :c 07:15 Cholera, a mam dopiero początek walentynkowej serii ;-; 07:15 Wiem. 07:15 ;( 07:15 Połączenie! d1 07:15 cooo 07:15 jestę geniuszę 07:15 Jak tak to między nami chyba będzie koniec :C 07:15 jak przegryzłem kabel nie rozumiem 07:15 (hi) 07:15 wgl mnie jutro nie będzie do 21 07:15 w domu 07:15 Bo? Hajs? 07:15 bo idę na event 07:15 to strashne D: 07:15 Endi wat ? x'D 07:15 ja nie gustuję w kablach 07:15 Witam O/ 07:15 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:16 siem 07:16 Adam i Kane by wiedzieli, za kogo się przebieram 07:16 Hejoł 07:16 ahahhaha 07:16 bo znają się na wrestlerach 07:16 nie wierzę 07:16 J/j 07:16 Lobo 07:16 Carias, ateista? 07:16 kurde, muszę sobie wzór malunku na twarz zrobić 07:16 Crejzi ! (hi) 07:16 nieee 07:16 co Rzym 07:16 ? 07:16 Bry. 07:16 hura znalazłem piekło 07:16 Tu rządzi Prawo Stali 07:16 ,,Jak tak to między nami chyba będzie koniec :C" Hajs, to. 07:16 Nie Bizantyjski Cham 07:16 Aaaa 07:16 Ile ludu (Captcha) 07:16 aha 07:16 To mi chodziło o Piniaka :V 07:17 Crejz - przebijamy MWŚ XD 07:17 Ale że o co chodzi? 07:17 Aha. XD 07:17 I tak wgl to ja jestem caria 07:17 ale miedzy kim? :v 07:17 Chcesz ze mną zerwać?! (QQ) 07:17 Była Thiannne? Nie widziałem jej na Recenzje Opowiadań Wiki, a coś mówiła że tu też wchodzi. 07:17 Bo nie mogę z nim być, jeżeli będzie równocześnie połączony z Masterem ;-; 07:17 No eeej. (QQ) 07:17 Lobo, podbijemy świat c: 07:17 Ja albo Master. Masz ultimatum ;-; 07:17 O cariasdel nie zauwazylam cie 07:17 No nie no\ 07:17 Dobrze 07:17 Byłem zajęty pisaniem Koma pod idiotyczną , nie przemyślaną pastą : Masky and Hoodie 07:17 Hajs, a mój kuzyn? :-; 07:17 masz masło? 07:17 (QQ) 07:17 CO JA 07:17 znalazłam zapisy rozmowy XD DD 07:17 Anonimowy, była ale się zmyła. 07:17 Endi, no wiesz... ten.. chyba wolę Piniaka x'D 07:17 Była Thiannne? Nie widziałem jej na Recenzje Opowiadań Wiki, a coś mówiła że tu też wchodzi. 07:18 Lobo, Crezy, pójdę z wami! (All!) 07:18 Crejz - będziesz na evencie? 07:18 była 07:18 ale poszła 07:18 masło vs masło 07:18 Dawno? 07:18 Lobo, nie :c 07:18 CO JA 07:18 Ender - ok xD 07:18 niedawno 07:18 10 min temu? 07:18 nara 07:18 Crejz - szkoda 07:18 byś mnie bardziej poznała 07:18 Kurczę. Dzięki za informacje. 07:18 (LF) 07:18 Borze, nie nadążam. 07:18 i byś się kozaczyła, że mnie znasz Xd 07:18 Ja właśnie też nie ;-; 07:18 o chuj chodzi 07:18 Załatwię sobie bana na MWŚ XD 07:18 geezz 07:19 1st 07:19 * MaskyGaming226 włazi na drzewo gdzie jego miejsce :( 07:19 nowa chcesz pozdrowić mojego giermka? XD 07:19 w polsce jest piekło hahaha 07:19 To wy nie jesteście jednością? :V 07:19 Lobo, ja Ciebie widziałań już c: 07:19 masky przecież ty nie żyjesz XD XD XD 07:19 Kein rp. 07:19 no taak 07:19 * Rzymianin patrzy się na cycki Lobo 07:19 ale nie gadałyśmy ze sobą 07:19 jak wejść na mśw 07:19 e/b/in 14/88 07:19 Shut up and give me some cheesecake 07:19 (rage) 07:19 Rzymianin wat 07:19 geezz 07:19 xD 07:19 LOBO 07:19 NIE ZABIJAJ GO! 07:19 dali jakas zjebana cenzure i jeszcze za nia wywalaja nosz kurw a 07:19 co się tu robi? 07:19 Najlepiej nie wchodzić na mwś. 07:19 Moj wlasny swiat wikia 07:19 * Rzymianin chowa się pod Himalaje 07:19 Za dużo sprzątania będzie :/ 07:19 Master, kick B) 07:20 Rzymem (Mindblow) 07:20 aha 07:20 Skąd wiesz że nie jest deską Rzymek? Xd 07:20 Za co ._. 07:20 haha 07:20 Ale kicki latają, omg. 07:20 Wyczytałem 07:20 :P 07:20 Nowa, caps. 07:20 Xd 07:20 Piniacz, za ostro 07:20 Piniacz szaleje 07:20 Lobo, sorry xD 07:20 ._. 07:20 Jeść 07:20 no kurde 07:20 pinia taka groźna 07:20 JESZCZE SWETER ZALOZ I ZACZNIJ GRAC W GOLFA 07:20 kick 07:20 Ej 07:20 3 kick 07:20 E, ja już cycków dużo widziałem a więcej jeszcze zobacze 07:20 za co dla Nowej ? 07:20 XD 07:21 Lobo, nie za ostro, każdego dotyczą zasady. 07:21 Piniak! Nabij go na pal! xD 07:21 IDE SE POWYZYWAC HISZPAN 07:21 Loki, caps :/ 07:21 XD 07:21 Loki! 07:21 07:21 Piniacz - ale bez takich lul 07:21 On był mój! 07:21 Lobo, ale jakich? ._. 07:21 xd 07:21 jakby wpierniczyła ci linijkę capsa to ok 07:21 Caps - kick. 07:21 albo ścianę capsa 07:21 W regulaminie chyba jest coś o Caps c: 07:21 Jeść! 07:21 Geralt ma bana 07:22 jotjot 07:22 Loki na ile? 07:22 2 godz 07:22 Master długo nie poszalał 07:22 albo dobra dam mu szanse 07:22 aha 07:22 Loki 07:22 Hej o/ 07:22 Heeey o/ 07:22 i jeszcze zwyzywał mego cenzora (rage) 07:22 Teraz nie wejdzie xd 07:22 jak się nie poprawi to mu dam znowu 07:22 No właśnie ja nie wiem, czemu Loki dał mu bana, on był mój. ;// 07:22 Heyo 07:22 Wolisz Prawo Stali czy Prawo Bizantyjskie? 07:22 za Capsa i szerzenie nienawiści 07:22 A czym się różnią 07:23 od siebie? 07:23 lel 07:23 (ezt) 07:23 "szerzenie nienawiści" x'D 07:23 Lobo mam pytanie 07:23 pisał, że idzie Hiszpan powyrzynać 07:23 tak? 07:23 Właśnie też kisnę. x'D 07:23 Boziu. x'D 07:23 07:23 Ożywi mnie kto ? Rucerz mnie zabił (łee) 07:23 nuuuda 07:23 Rycerz* 07:23 Mu chodziło o hiszpańską cp, bo nas tam zbanowali. x'D 07:23 ? 07:23 Zbanowali was tam? x'D 07:23 i co z tego? 07:23 popełniłeś samobójstwo 07:23 przecież 07:23 Jak idzie z tą sprawą kategorii? 07:23 Nekrooomaaancja! 07:24 A ty mnie dobiłeś 07:24 kto sobie podcinał żyły? 07:24 właściwie zbanowali 07:24 Ey, kiedyś to były moje ziomki x'D 07:24 za najazd 07:24 i żulił sernik 07:24 Nie. 07:24 A kto mi zjadł duszę i sernik 07:24 Nie za najazd. 07:24 Aha .-. 07:24 tak 07:24 ?? 07:24 07:24 ale niezyłeś już 07:24 a sernik był git 07:24 Bo my chcieliśmy z nimi normalnie pogadać. 07:24 jak nie za najazd? 07:24 "normalnie"? :V 07:24 ja słyszałam co innego 07:24 Ale z duszą mogłem się odrodzić !!! (rage) 07:25 Zetwu 07:25 Czemu na mws daja bany ? 07:25 Huh, ale to było juz dawno. >.> 07:25 Najazd to nie był czasem z powodu Kritsu? 07:25 Reinkaracja?! (Ogw) 07:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJTUBWtEu5U (banana) 07:25 i tak się odrodziłeś więc nie pyskuj 07:25 Sap - nie ogarniałam jeszcze 07:25 Gadam z zaświatów 07:25 ale gadasz 07:25 zw idę na csa 07:26 Loki - jeżu, kurde, co ty dajesz XD 07:26 Acha ok 07:26 ja znikam 07:26 nerka 07:26 Moderator: "Piniakolada, drugie upomnienie" 07:26 Ja: "Jakie drugie? A gdzie pierwsze? I za co, btw? >.>" 07:26 *ban* 07:26 Bye 07:26 Loki, tańcz (lf) 07:26 XD 07:26 pa 2015 02 13